La nueva Card Captor
by Lily-chan love
Summary: Una nueva Card Captor tendrá que enfrentar muchos retos para reunir todas las cartas Sakura,pero... ¿Quién será?
1. Una misión ¿imposible?

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Sé que es un poco rápido,pero les traje una nueva historia!**

**¡Espero que la disfruten al leerla como yo al escribirla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Sakura Card Captor **no** me pertenece,pero los personajes inventados en la historia sí,por lo que no permito intentos de piratería.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:Una misión ¿imposible?<strong>

-¡Hermana,hermana!-dice una chica de aproximadamente 10 años,pelo corto color café,que le llega casi a los hombros y ojos color negro,de estatura mediana,corriendo hacia dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas en el patio-¡Pasé el examen de matemáticas!

-¡Me alegro por ti Miley!-dice una chica de aproximadamente 12 años,pelo negro largo,que le llega hasta la cintura y de ojos color verde claro y de una sonrisa radiante

-¡No sé por qué te alegras tanto si apenas sacaste una nota pasable!-dice una chica de aproximadamente 11 años,de pelo color café que le llega hasta los hombros y de ojos color azules

-¡Cállate!-dice la de ojos negros-¡Sé que sacas mejores notas que yo,pero yo soy muy sobresaliente en los deportes!

-¡Yo soy mejor que tú!-dice la de ojos azules

-¡Por favor Mimi,Miley!-dice mirando a las dos-¡Ya no peleen más! ¡No se pelean entre hermanas!

-¡Está bien! ¡No pelearé con Miley!

-Bueno,ya no pelearé con Mimi. Mejor vamos a comer-dice Miley con estrellas en sus ojos

-¡Es verdad! ¿Qué hiciste para comer hermana Lily?

-Huevos fritos y rollitos de pescado-responde Lily con una sonrisa

-¡Qué delicioso! ¡Vamos a comer ya,que ya tengo mucha hambre!-dice Miley tocando su estómago que ya comenzaba a gruñir

-Entonces,comencemos-dice Mimi

-¡Gracias por la comida!-dicen las tres al unísono

Cuando se disponían a comer,Mimi se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo.

-Hermana,faltan dos palillos-dice Mimi señalando el almuerzo

-Eh... Creo que los olvidé-dice Lily sobándose la cabeza

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a reír,para después comer con el único par de palillos que había.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya volví!-dice Lily entrando a la entrada de su casa,mejor dicho una mansión. Al ver que no había nadie,dejó sus zapatos en donde deben estar y se dirige a su cuarto,que está en el piso superior.<p>

Al entrar a su cuarto,que está pintado de color jade con lirios pintados,con una cama grande en el centro,acomodada con sábanas de color azul claro y con corazones en toda la sábana. En frente de la cama,hay una tele de pantalla plana y al lado de esta,hay una puerta grandísima. Lily abre la puerta y entra. La puerta conducía a un closet que está lleno de vestuarios de todo tipo:blusas,suéteres,chaquetas,faldas largas y cortas,vestidos,pijamas,pantalones y ropas casuales. En otro lado,están acomodados todos los zapatos y los accesorios. Lily,escogió una blusa de manga corta azul claro y un pantalón corto blanco. Agarra sus pantuflas de color verde y se dirige al vestidor a cambiarse.

* * *

><p>Después de cambiarse,Lily sale de su cuarto y baja para encontrarse que todavía la casa está vacía.<p>

-¿Qué raro?-dice Lily dirigiéndose a la sala-Ni mamá ni papá hay regresado. Ni siquiera están las criadas y el señor Yan. Ni siquiera han regresado Mimi y Miley.

De repente,Lily escucha que provienen unos extraños ruidos del sótano de la mansión.

-¿Q-qué son esos ruidos?-pregunta Lily un poco asustada-¿Y si es un ladrón? No puede ser,la seguridad de la mansión es un buena. ¿O será que Mimi y Miley me están haciendo una broma? Es mejor que vaya a ver.

Lily,con temor,entra al sótano y camina lentamente. En el sótano,lo que había,son sólo libros y varias cajas llenas de polvo.

-No sabía que papá y mamá tenían tantos libros en casa-dice Lily mirando de un lado para otro que,sin darse cuenta,se tropezó y cayó en frente de un estante. Al levantar su cara,se encontró que uno de los libros estaba brillando. Lo tomó y vio que era un libro de color rosa,con una figura parecida a un león dorado en la portada.

-Sa-ku-ra-Lily lee el nombre del libro y este se abre dejando a la vista una carta con un dibujo parecido a un globo con alas en el centro. Al final de la carta,aparece un nombre que Lily lee sin percatarse de que algo pasaría-Flote

Después de leer el nombre,las demás cartas que aparecían en el libro,comenzaron a flotar y salieron de la casa.

Lily,dejó caer el libro en el piso y se sentó,como si lo que estuviera pasando no fuera verdad. El libro,comenzó a brillar,y de él sale un peluche amarillo con alas. Este mira a Lily y dice con voz chillona.

-Al fin pude salir del libro-mira a Lily-Tú no te pareces a mi ama,¿quién eres tú?-dice señalando a Lily

-Yo...-Lily quiso hablar pero se lo impidieron

-Un momento... Esta no se parece a la casa de Sakura-dice mirando hacia todos lados

-Esta es mi casa

-¿Y qué hace el libro de Sakura en el piso y las cartas?-pregunta levantando el libro y viéndolo

-¿Cartas? Te refieres a esta-dice Lily mostrándole la carta que tenía en mano

-Sí,sí... ¿Dónde están las demás?

-Se fueron volando cuando dije el nombre de esta carta

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡No puede ser! ¡Va a ocurrir una gran catástrofe si no las recuperamos todas!

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta viendo a Lily con seriedad

-¿Mi nombre? Eh... Lily

-Bien Lily,levántate

-Eh... Sí-Lily se levanta y mira al muñeco con un poco de curiosidad

-Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas,muestra tu verdadera a Lily quien va a aceptar esta misión contigo-el libro brilla y sale de la cerradura una pequeña llave en forma de un pequeño báculo y una estrella con un círculo como marco que lo rodea y en el piso aparece un sello de forma circular con una estrella en el medio,y el sol y la luna a ambos lados de la estrella. Alrededor de esta hay unos símbolos chinos.-¡Libérate!-la llave se transforma en un báculo parecido a la llave-¡Toma el báculo Lily!

Lily toma el báculo y el muñeco lo mira con una cara de felicidad.

-Bien Lily,ahora serás la nueva Card Captor.

-¿Qué y por qué yo?-pregunta Lily señalándose a sí misma

-Porque tú liberaste todas las cartas y es tu deber reunirlas todas para evitar que la gran catástrofe caiga sobre la Tierra.

Lily,sólo pudo aceptar la misión,sin embargo algo se le ocurrió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Kerberos,el guardián de este libro,pero mi ama me decía Kero

-Espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos-dice Lily mostrándole una sonrisa lo que le hizo recordar a Kero a su antigua ama

_"Se parece mucho a Sakura"_-piensa Kero mirando fijamente a Lily

-Pero... ¿No eres un poco pequeño para ser un guardián?

-Esta tan sólo es mi forma falsa,mi verdadera forma es más impresionante-dice Kero haciendo una pose de superhéroe.

Estaban hablando tan animadamente,que no se dieron cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde por lo que el estómago de Lily comenzó a gruñir.

-Creo que ya es hora de la cena-dice Lily con un poco de pena-¡Ven,Kero! ¡Vamos a subir y comemos juntos!

Lily y Kero,se llevaron el libro y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras del sótano. Al llegar al piso superior,comenzaron a dirigirse a la cocina. Lily,de la nevera,sacó un pastel de crema con fresas y sacó platos y cubiertos para los dos.

-Espero que te guste el pastel Kero-dice Lily poniendo el pastel y los cubiertos en la mesa de la sala

-¡Sí,me gusta mucho!-dice Kero con felicidad,mientras recibía el pastel que Lily le daba y comenzaba a comerlo con gusto-¡No sabía que tu familia tuviera tanto dinero!-dice mirando a su alrededor

-Bueno,si tenemos mucho dinero-dice Lily con pena

-¿Quién hizo el pastel? ¡Está delicioso!-dice Kero comiéndose el último pedazo y pidiendo más

-Etto... Lo hice yo-responde Lily dándole otro pedazo más grande de pastel

-¿Lo hiciste tú? Pensaba que las niñas ricas como tú,todo lo harían las criadas-dice Kero comiendo el pastel

-Bueno,eso es a muchas chicas,pero yo disfruto mucho cocinando,yo no dependo de otras personas-dice Lily comiendo de su pastel

_"No sólo se parece a Sakura,sino que también tiene un gran parecido a Tomoyo"_-pensativamente,Kero come de su pastel,lo que notó Lily

-¿Una pregunta Kero?-pregunta Lily enseñándole el báculo-¿Para qué sirve esto?

-¿El báculo? Sirve para sellar las cartas y activarlas también.-Lily responde con un asentimiento-Pero debes recordar esto-esto lo dice con seriedad-No debes leer el nombre de las cartas si no escribes tú nombre en ellas o si no,las cartas se saldrán de control.

_"Eso pasó cuando abrí el libro"_-piensa Lily con un poco de tristeza

Kero notó la tristeza de Lily,por lo que la animó diciéndole

-¡No te preocupes que puedes recuperar todas las cartas pronto!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Todo va a salir bien!

_"De verdad es igual a Sakura"_-piensa Kero

Lily,prende la tele,una noticia relevante les llamó la atención a ambos

_**En el parque Pingüino,está ocurriendo un acontecimiento muy extraño:comienzan a salir muchos árboles cubriendo todo el territorio del parque. Más adelante le traeremos más información sobre este suceso.**_

-¡Qué raro!

-Es la presencia de una carta Sakura-dice Kero con seriedad

-¡QUÉ! ¡Tan rápido!-dice Lily

-¡Vamos Lily,tienes que cumplir tú misión de Card Captor!-dice Kero con una pose de superhéroe

Lily y Kero se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión y Lily se puso sus patines y salieron en dirección al parque Pingüino.

* * *

><p>Al llegar,vieron que el parque está llegar no de árboles,parecido a un inmenso bosque.<p>

-¿Qué hacemos Kero?

-Tenemos que encontrar la verdadera identidad de la carta y sellarla después

-¿Y por qué no muestras tu verdadera forma y atacas?

-Es que... Todavía no he reunido los poderes suficientes-responde Kero con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Tenemos que descubrir la identidad de la carta

_"¿Árboles? Eso significa que la carta es..."_-Lily mira alrededor del parque y dice-Es la carta Bosque

Al decir el nombre,ante ellos aparece la figura de una mujer con ramas alrededor de su cuerpo

-¡Séllala ahora Lily!

-Pero,¿cómo?

-Con el conjuro que te enseñé hace rato

Lily asiente y con el báculo señala a la carta.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que te pertenece! ¡Carta Sakura!-al decir esto,la figura toma forma de carta un poco más arriba del báculo. Poco después,la carta sellada,llega a manos de Lily.

-¡Lo logré Kero! ¡Pude sellar mi primera carta!

-¡Bien hecho Lily! ¡Ahora regresemos antes de que empiecen a sospechar de nuestra ausencia!

-¡Sí!

Los dos se encaminaron a la mansión de Lily,sin contar de que una persona ha grabado la hazaña de Lily,quien se encontraba escondida entre los matorrales...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sé que omití algunos detalles en la historia,por lo que sé también que hay algunas partes que no van a entender!<strong>

**Espero recibir muchos reviews de su parte y que les haya agradado la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**


	2. Lily y su secreto descubierto

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿No creyeron que volvería tan rápido verdad?**

**Bueno... Mientras ustedes leen,yo voy a redactar el siguiente capi...**

**¡Que disfruten de este capi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disaclaimer: <strong>Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece,pero el argumento de la historia y los personajes que aparecen aquí,yo los inventé,así que agradezco que NO se copien.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:Lily y su secreto descubierto<strong>

Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión,Lily le dice a Kero que vaya volando a la ventana de su habitación y que la espere allá adentro,sin percatarse que en el trayecto una persona los vio a la entrada. Lily,entra despreocupadamente,viendo que llegaron sus padres,quienes estaban sentados en la sala tomando té.

-¡Buenas noches papá! ¡Buenas noches mamá!-dice Lily entrando a la sala y saludando a sus padres

-¡Buenas noches hija!-saluda su padre,un hombre de aproximadamente entre 35 y 40 años,de pelo castaño oscuro y de ojos negro -¿Qué hacías a esta hora afuera?

-Es que,como no los vi al llegar,fui a dar un paseo al parque

-Debes tener cuidado,ahora es muy peligroso andar de noche y sola!-dice su madre,una mujer de entre 30 o 35 años pelo ondulado y de color negro,y ojos azules oscuros,con preocupación

-¡Sí madre!-responde Lily asintiendo,mientras recibía de su mayordomo,el señor Yan,una taza de té que Lily recibe con gusto-¡Muchas gracias señor Yan!

-¡De nada señorita Lily! ¡Estoy a sus órdenes!-responde el señor Yan haciendo una reverencia-Si no necesitan algo más,me retiro

Los padres de Lily asintieron y el señor Yan se dirige a la cocina.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el colegio hija?-pregunta su madre

-¡Me fue excelente!-responde Lily con felicidad,recordando algo de repente-¿Han visto a mis hermanas?

-A decir verdad no he visto ni a Mimi ni a Miley-responde su madre

-De seguro ya regresarán pronto-dice su padre tomando un sorbo de su té.

Mimi y Miley,regresan poco después,dirigiéndose a la sala para saludar a sus padres.

-¡Buenas noches papá! ¡Buenas noches mamá!-saludan las dos a la vez para después sentarse

-¿Por qué regresaron tan tarde?-pregunta su padre

-Es que fuimos al centro comercial a comprar algo-responde Miley

-¿Y qué compraron?-pregunta su madre

-Yo me compré una nueva cámara de video y Miley un nuevo videojuego-responde Mimi

-Es raro que no estén peleando-dice su padre un poco pensativo

-Papá,¿Quieres que peleemos todo el día?-pregunta Mimi

-No es eso hija,lo que pasa es que su padre se alegra de que no estén peleando-dice su madre mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa

-Ya es muy tarde,es mejor que se vayan a dormir

-¡Sí padre!-dicen las tres a la vez-¡Buenas noches papá! ¡Buenas noches mamá!-se despiden las tres con un beso en la mejilla de sus padres

-¡Que tengan dulces sueños!-dice su madre con una sonrisa

Las tres se dirigen a las escaleras para subir a sus respectivas habitaciones,pero en el pasillo del segundo piso,Mimi y Miley detienen el paso de Lily.

* * *

><p><em>En el pasillo del piso superior...<em>

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Lily con curiosidad

-Tenemos algo que hablar hermana-dice Miley con una sonrisa macabra

-¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?-pregunta Mimi mirando a su hermana Miley,como sí estuvieran planeando algo

-¿M-mi habitación?-pregunta Lily con temor-N-no puedo

Mimi y Miley,se miran mutuamente y empujan a su hermana mayor a la habitación de esta,quien quiso resistirse,no logrando su cometido. Al llegar la habitación de Lily,se encontraron con el pequeño Kero jugando videojuegos.

-¡Ey Lily! ¡Tienes muy buenos juegos aquí!-dice Kero mirando a Lily,para después abrir la boca grandemente,al notar la compañía de dos personitas

Lily se gira a ver a sus hermanas,para decir rápidamente.

-Este... Esto tiene una explicación.

-¡Lo sabía!-dice Mimi con emoción-¡Sabía que era cierto lo que grababa!

-¿¡CÓMO!-preguntan Kero y Lily a la vez,sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando

-Ya lo van a saber muy pronto-dice Mimi sacando su cámara de video y un cable,para después conectarla a la computadora que tiene Lily en la habitación.

En la pantalla de la computadora se ve claramente la escena donde están Kero y Lily sellando a la carta Bosque en el parque Pingüino. Lily y Kero miraban eso con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-¡Hay yo no ví eso!-dice Mileyverla decepción ,por lo que todos se giran para verla-¡Sólo les tomé una foto en la entrada!

-¡Señorita Lily Haruhana! ¡Nos debe una nueva explicación a esto!-dice Mimi.

Lily dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatarles a sus hermanas toda la historia desde cuando abrió el libro,hasta que sella la carta Bosque.

* * *

><p><em>Una hora después...<em>

-¡Buah! ¡Eso sí fue emocionante!-dice Mimi con estrellitas en los ojos

-¡Se parece mucho a las series que ponen en la tele!-dice Miley emocionada

-La verdad no es muy emocionante que digamos-dice Lily suspirando-Tengo que recuperar más de cincuenta cartas,sin contar de que estas están dispersas por toda Tomoeda.

-¡Pues estas hazañas hay que grabarlas para sumarlas a mi colección de videos!-dice Mimi muy emocionada y con estrellas en sus ojos

-¡Y hay que hacer un traje adecuado para cada ocasión!-dice Miley igual o más emocionada que Mimi

-¡Al fin coincidimos en algo!-las dos chocan palmas,lo que hizo que Lily suspirara por el acto de sus hermanas menores

Kero,por lo tanto,mira a las hermanas,recordando los viejos momentos que tuvo con su ama.

-¿Y cuáles son las cartas que has capturado hermana?-pregunta Mimi

Ante la pregunta de Mimi,Lily saca de su bolsillo dos cartas de color rosa,mostrándoselas a sus hermanas.

-Son estas las que tengo

-Flote y Bosque-dice Mimi agarrando las cartas y viendo detalladamente cada carta,notando algo en la parte inferior de cada carta-¿Por qué aquí abajo pones tú nombre?-pregunta Mimi señalando la carta

-Es que Kero me dijo que tengo que poner mi nombre en las cartas o si no estas se activarían y se saldrían de control-responde Lily claramente

-Pero... Kero no es un pequeño para ser el guardián de las cartas-dice Miley señalando a Kero

-¡¿Qué dices pequeña mocosa?-dice Kero con furia-¡Yo el gran Kerberos! ¡Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco!-dice esto último con orgullo

-Pues no lo pareces-dice Miley sin interés

A Kero le sale una vena en la frente,lo que indica que está muy furioso.

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir o si no iremos tarde a la escuela-dice Lily intentando calmar la situación

-Es verdad-dice Mimi levantándose-Debemos ir a dormir ¡Buenas noches hermana!

-¡Buenas noches hermana!-dice Miley levantándose también,para salir después junto a Mimi

-¡Buenas noches a las dos!-dice Lily antes de que las dos salgan completamente y después dirigirse a su armario-Bueno,es hora de cambiarse y Kero la sigue.

* * *

><p>Al entrar,las luces se prenden automáticamente. Kero se encuentra con la sorpresa de que,el armario es casi el tamaño de una habitación.<p>

-¿Este es tu armario?-pregunta Kero con asombro,mirando por todo el armario

-Eh... Sí!-responde Lily con un poco de pena

-Woow! Tu familia debe de ser más rica que la de Tomoyo!

-¿Tomoyo?-pregunta Lily tomando su pijama para dormir

-Otra historia que contar

Lily se dirige al vestidor a cambiarse. Una vez cambiada,sale,seguida de Kero,del armario,apagando las luces antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno Kero,hoy vas a dormir conmigo-dice Lily para luego mirar a Kero con una sonrisa-Mañana,cuando regrese de la escuela,te haré tu propia habitación

Kero,sólo pudo asentir,para después ir a la cama de Lily y acomodarse para luego dormir profundamente. Lily lo arropa y agarra un control remoto que está sobre la mesita de noche para apagar las luces del cuarto. Antes de acostarse,Lily le desea unas buenas noches a Kero.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>El apellido Haruhana,significa flor de primavera. Sé que a algunos les parecerá raro este apellido,pero me inventé más de 10 apellidos y ninguno me gustaba,espero su perdón.

**¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capi anterior y a los que no,sé que me están apoyando con sólo leer la historia!**

**Cualquier cosa sobre la historia,incluyendo críticas o ideas,me lo pueden decir a través de un review.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


	3. Lily y su predicción

**¡Ya volví con nuevo capi!  
><strong>

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho y que dejen sus comentarios después de leer el capi...  
><strong>

**¡Disfruten!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:Lily y su predicción <strong>

_"En algún edificio cerca de la torre de Tokio,una niña con una capa de color verde y cabello negro,largo y suelto,mira la torre de Tokio con interés. Se podían admirar sus ojos verdes,como la esmeralda y como las hojas de las plantas. A su lado está un muñeco flotante,teniendo la misma expresión que la chica. De pronto,muchas cartas Sakura,caen como hojas de árboles,lo que hizo que ambos admiraran la escena."_

"Tilili Tilili Tilili"

-¡Uahh!-el sonido del despertador,hizo que una linda joven se levantara, apagando el despertador,para después irse a bañar y arreglarse para ir a la escuela. En la cama,un peluche amarillo dormía tranquilamente,sin percatarse de la ausencia de la nueva Card Captor.

Después,de cambiarse,Lily fue a su escritorio para recoger sus cosas y hacer una pequeña nota que puso a la puerta de su habitación. La nota decía: _Se les agradece a todos que no entren a mi habitación sin permiso. Por favor,señor Yan,no necesito a que arreglen mi cuarto,lo puedo hacer sola._ Antes de salir,puso una pequeña nota en la cabeza de Kero.

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Mi nombre es Lily Haruhana! Soy una chica muy alegre,optimista y,como dicen todos,soy una chica bonita,lo que hace que me dé un poco de pena. Curso primer año de secundaria en la preparatoria Seijo. Aunque no es una escuela muy popular,es una escuela que está cerca de mi casa,bueno una mansión. ¡Sí! Mi familia posee mucho dinero y mis padres tienen muchos negocios en muchas partes del mundo. Aunque no lo crean,soy una chica muy sobresaliente:saco notas altas en los exámenes;soy muy buena en los deportes;también soy muy buena en la cocina y las manualidades. También soy muy buena en los deportes y sé karate y judo,pero me gusta practicar más las artes ninjas. Aunque soy sobresaliente en casi todo tengo unos defectos:soy muy miedosa y lo que más le temo es a los insectos(excepto las mariposas)y a los cuentos de terror,debido a alguien a quien no quiero nombrar. El otro defecto es...**_

-¡Ahhhhhh!-Lily en un descuido,se tropieza en el camino cuando se dirigía al comedor,cayendo boca abajo

-¡Señorita Lily!-el señor Yan,muy preocupado,se acerca a Lily para levantarla

-¡Estoy bien!-dice Lily levantándose dirigiéndose al comedor otra vez

_Mi otro defecto es que a veces soy demasiado despistada. Bueno,sé que eso no es muy propio de una chica como yo,supongo que eso es por herencia. ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabrán._

-¡Buenos días papá! ¡Buenos días mamá!-saluda Lily con una sonrisa y sentándose en su respectivo puesto

-Escuché unos gritos,¿qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunta su papá con preocupación

-Lo que pasa papá,es que me caí-responde Lily con una gota estilo en la cabeza

-Debes de tener más cuidado hija-dice su mamá mientras intentaba buscar su celular en la mesa-¿Y mi celular?-pregunta su madre levantándose y buscando el celular por todo el comedor

-Amor,tu celular lo pusiste en tu bolso-responde el padre de Lily,riéndose por el acto de su esposa

-Es verdad-dice su esposa con un poco de pena

**_Lo ven,lo despistada de mí lo adquirí de mi madre,Suzuna Haruhana. Ella es una exitosa diseñadora. Antes de ser diseñadora,fue una doctora antes de conocer a mi padre. Mi madre,además de ser despistada,es muy mala en las manualidades y cuando se trata de cocinar. Recuerdo una vez,donde mi mami quiso hacerme una torta de cumpleaños,pero terminó por quemar la cocina._**

**_Mi papi,Kazuto Haruhana,es un exitoso hombre de negocios. Aunque no lo crean,mi papá se graduó de Arqueología en la universidad y le gusta estudiar mucho de los objetos que se encuentran en las excavaciones. Hasta tiene un museo en Tomoeda. De seguro querrán saber,¿por qué ahora es un hombre de negocios?. Bueno esa es otra larga historia que no me apetece contar._**

-¡Cállate tú!-dice Miley con furia

-¡Debes de escucharme a mí!-dice Mimi igual de furiosa que Miley-¡Yo soy tu hermana mayor!

Las dos están en una guerra de miradas,lo que hizo que a todos les diera escalofríos.

-¿Por qué pelean otra vez?-pregunta Lily desde su posición

-¡Ella comenzó primero!-dicen al unísono señalando a la otra

-¡No importa quién comenzó primero,pero ahora deben callarse y sentarse a desayunar!-dice el padre de las tres chicas con furia

Las chicas obedecieron con temor,sentándose en sus respectivos asientos y desayunando después de decir un ¡Gracias por la comida!

_**Ellas son mis hermanas,Mimi y Miley,van al mismo año que yo,lo que les parecerá un poco raro. Mis padres nos puso a las tres a estudiar en el mismo año,lo que hace que estuviéramos juntas en el mismo salón desde primaria hasta la secundaria. La que tiene ojos azules es mi hermana Mimi. Es menor que yo y mayor que Miley. Es muy sobresaliente en los estudios. Sería igual de sobresaliente que yo,si no pusiera toda su atención en mi. Su pasión es la música y todo lo relacionado con las cámaras. Tiene una voz muy encantadora,pero no le gusta cantar. Dice que le gusta más tocar instrumentos musicales y escucharme cantar a mi cuando ella toca. Le gusta tocar todos los instrumentos que tienen cuerda,sobre todo el arpa. Ha ganado en algunos concursos que se han hecho en la escuela,por lo que muchos chicos la adoran,pero ella siempre los rechaza.**_

-Todo lo que me pasa a mí,siempre tiene que ver conmigo-dice Mimi con la misma furia de antes

-Yo digo lo contrario-responde Miley quitándole importancia al asunto

_**La de ojos negros es Miley ,la menor de todas nosotras. Aunque es una chica de nacimiento,su carácter se parece más a la de un chico,ya que su pasión son los videojuegos y las historietas. No es muy buena en los estudios,pero es una chica excelente en los deportes. Ha practicado toda clase de deportes,pero sobresale más en todo lo que tiene que ver con deportes de lucha y defensa,como el karate. A pesar de que Miley es el 99% con carácter de un chico,el 1% restante le gusta diseñar y hacer trajes como mi madre,especialmente para mí,ya que dice que soy su modelo perfecta. También es muy buena cuando se trata de computadoras,seguro por su aficción a los videojuegos. No le gusta mucho a los chicos porque dice que son unos completos debiluchos,ya que no la pueden vencer a ella.**_

_**Mimi y Miley tienen algo en común,por ejemplo: Si Mimi quiere probar su nueva cámara o si Miley quiere que alguien pruebe sus diseños,siempre me buscan a mi,lo que me fastidia un poco a veces,pero así quiero a mis hermanas.**_

-¡No te soporto Miley!-dice Mimi gritando desde su puesto

-¡Yo tampoco te soporto Mimi!-grita Miley

-¡Por favor ya no peleen!-dice Lily suspirando e interponiéndose entre las dos,quienes se pararon de su puesto

-¡Chicas!-dice su madre amablemente-¡Si no se alistan pronto,llegarán tarde a la escuela!

Las tres chicas,al escuchar esto,corrieron rápidamente hacia la entrada para ponerse los zapatos y agarrar sus morrales. En la entrada,Lily se puso sus patines y el casco,acto que hicieron Mimi y Miley,pero la primera va a usar un monopatín y la segunda,una patineta.

-¡Nos vamos!-dicen las tres saliendo rápidamente y comenzando a transportarse en sus vehículos. En el trayecto al colegio,la situación de Mimi y Miley,al parecer se ha calmado. Las tres chicas admiraban las flores que había en el camino. Cada chica,admiraba flores diferentes:Miley admiraba los tulipanes;Mimi le agradan más las rosas;y Lily le gustan más los lirios.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la escuela,las chicas fueron corriendo a su respectivo salón.<p>

-¡Buenos días!-dicen las tres al llegar

-¡Muy buenos días a las tres!-dice una chica acercándose a las tres

-¡Buenos días Sara!-saludan las tres

Sara Makoto es una chica con ojos violetas y cabello que le llega hasta los hombros, casi del mismo color de sus ojos,pero más claro. Lo tiene un poco ondulado,formando pequeñas ondas en las puntas del pelo.

-¿No ha llegado el profesor todavía?-pregunta Mimi

-Tienen suerte hoy,el profesor va a llegar cinco minutos tarde-responde Sara con una sonrisa

-Menos mal que no ha llegado todavía-dice Miley calmándose

-Espero que no esté hablando de mi,señorita Haruhana-dice el profesor,un joven de aproximadamente 25 años,de tez blanca y de pelo color corto y de color negro,y ojos color café,apareciendo de repente

Las tres chicas se giraron para ver al profesor y Miley se apresura a decir.

-P-para nada profesor

-Bueno,pues siéntese que vamos a comenzar la clase

**_Este sí no es mi día de suerte. Me toca clases con mi hermano mayor,Kairo Haruhana,quien es el tutor de la clase y el profesor de educación física,lo que es un infierno para mí. No es que no me agrade a mi hermano,sin embargo es bastante sobreprotector con nosotras,lo que lo hace muchas veces bastante insoportable. Recuerdan que les dije que le debo a alguien a lo miedosa que soy,pues bueno,esa persona es mi hermano:cuando era de pequeña siempre me decía que había un fantasma debajo de mi cama y en mis cumpleaños siempre me regalaba réplicas de insectos,como las tarántulas y cucarachas,pero nunca me regala mariposas,lo que me asusta mucho por lo pequeña que era._**

Las tres chicas,se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos:Lily se siente en la fila que está al lado de la ventana y en el penúltimo puesto;Mimi y Miley,se sientan en la fila que está al lado de la de Lily,peroMimi se sienta en el penúltimo puesto y Miley delante de Mimi.

-Bueno,saquen sus libros y cuadernos que ya vamos a comenzar la clase

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a sacar sus libros y le prestan atención a la clase del profesor.

* * *

><p>En el recreo,las chicas se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre,comiendo la deliciosa merienda que ha hecho Lily. Rato después,Mimi decidió ir a caminar un poco,viendo una rara mariposa azul que las siguió por mucho tiempo,cosa que notó Mimi,por lo que comenzó a perseguirla y al tocarla,tuvo una extraña sensación: vio una serie de imágenes,donde salía ella tomándole fotos a su hermana mayor. Poco después,sus hermanas llegaron.<p>

-¿Qué pasó Mimi?-pregunta un poco preocupada Miley

-No sé,comencé a perseguir una mariposa y al tocarla vi como imágenes-responde esta

-Creo que fueron alucinaciones,mejor vámonos de aquí-dice Miley

Al irse,Lily se detuvo y comenzó a mirar alrededor del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?-pregunta Miley

-Siento la presencia de una carta Sakura

-¿Qué?-preguntan las dos al unísono

-La carta está muy cerca de aquí-responde Lily mirando hacia todos lados

La mariposa azul que hace rato encontró a Mimi,se posó en el hombro de Miley ,quien se puso en shock y comenzó a tener la misma sensación que Mimi:Miley se encuentra en el cuarto de Lily y observa cómo su hermana está modelando la ropa que ella ha diseñado.

Lily y Mimi se apresuraron a despertar a su hermana.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado?-pregunta Miley con confusión

-Te quedaste como una estatua-responde Mimi

-No sé lo que me ha pasado

-De seguro es por esa mariposa azul

-¿Qué mariposa azul Mimi?-pregunta Lily

-Es que,estuve persiguiendo a una mariposa azul y al tocarla tuve una extraña sensación,es como si estuviera soñando

-De seguro es una carta Sakura-dice Lily sacando su teléfono-Mejor llamaré a Kero para confirmarlo-Lily marca el número del teléfono de su cuarto,esperando a que la otra persona contestara,pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna-No responde-dice Lily guardando su celular

-Mejor atrapemos a esa mariposa antes de que se escape-dice Mimi mirando a su alrededor

-Es verdad-dice Miley realizando la misma acción que su hermana-Miren allí está-dice esta señalando el tronco de un árbol

Lily se acerca hacia el árbol sigilosamente y con ambas manos tapa la mariposa. De pronto,al igual que sus hermanas,Lily ve unas imágenes que le son muy conocidas;es el mismo sueño que tuvo anoche sobre la torre de Tokio.

-¡Hermana! ¡HERMANA!-dice Mimi moviendo a su hermana,despertándola del trance.

Lily,retoma la conciencia y mira a su hermana.

-Hermana la mariposa se ha escapado otra vez-dice Mimi con preocupación

-Si sigue así,la perderemos de vista-dice Miley

-Tenemos que encerrarla de algún modo-dice Lily mirando a los árboles,lo que le dio una idea-¡Ya sé!-dice sacando su llave. Sus hermanas la miraban sin entender-_Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas,muestra tu verdadera forma ante Lily,quien aceptó la misión contigo ¡Libérate!_-la llave se libera y Lily saca una de las cartas que ha atrapado-Carta Sakura,por favor encierra con tus ramas a la criatura que está frente a mi,¡Bosque!-la carta se activa y unas ramas salen,envolviendo a la mariposa azul,quien trataba de escapar,cosa que no lo logró-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que te pertenece,Carta Sakura!-la mariposa se convierte en carta y llega a manos de Sakura-Sueño

-¡Ah!-grita Mimi de repente

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-pregunta Miley,asustada por el grito de su hermana

-Se me olvidó grabar la hazaña de mi hermana-responde esta con tristeza,haciendo que a las otras dos le salieran una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-Sí que no tienes remedio-dice Miley-Yo no me quejo de que mi hermana no se haya puesto mis trajes y tú te quejas sólo porque no la grabaste

-¿Quieres pelear?-pregunta Mimi con enfado

-¿Por qué no?-responde Miley de la misma forma

Las dos comienzan con una guerra de miradas,lanzando chispas por los ojos. La pelea habría seguido de no ser porque había sonado el timbre,indicando que había terminado el receso.

Al terminar las clases,Lily,Mimi y Miley junto a su hermano,regresaron a la mansión donde vivían.

-¡Ya llegamos!-dicen las tres al unísono,dejando sus zapatos y poniéndose sus respectivas pantuflas.

-¡Bienvenidas a casa señoritas! ¡Bienvenido a casa joven Kairo!-saluda amablemente el señor Yan

-¡Buenas noches señor Yan!-saludan felizmente las tres chicas

-¡Por favor señoritas,cámbiense y lávense las manos que ya comenzaremos a cenar!

-¡Sí!-responden las tres y subiendo rápidamente a sus respectivos cuartos

En el cuarto de Lily,Kero se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que fue despertado por la Card Captor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Kero mientras frotaba sus pequeños ojitos

-Kero te llamé hoy y no me respondiste-dice Lily sentándose en su cama-Hoy capturé una carta Sakura-dice sacando una carta de su bolsillo

-¿Cuál es?-pregunta Kero acercándose a la chica

-La carta Sueño-responde Lily mostrándole la carta-¿Para qué sirve está carta Kero? Cuando toqué esta carta,me mostró ilusiones que no sé a qué se refieren

-Esta carta muestra a la persona sus sueños más profundos y muchas veces,estos sueños pueden tratarse de predicciones-responde Kero pensativamente-¿Qué fue realmente lo que viste?

-Me vi a mi misma cerca de la torre de Tokio. Habían muchas cartas Sakura cayendo del cielo-responde Lily rememorando los sucesos que le mostró la carta Sakura-Es igual al sueño que tuve esta mañana

-¿Qué más viste?-pregunta Kero un poco exaltado

-Ya no recuerdo más

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso? Esos sueños son muy importantes

-¡Cálmate Kero!

En eso tocan la puerta de la habitación y Lily pregunta quién es.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo señorita Lily-responde el mayordomo-Sólo falta usted para comenzar la cena

-¡Ya bajo dentro de un segundo!-responde Lily yendo a su armario y cambiándose rápidamente,para luego mirar a Kero-¡Por favor Kero quédate aquí que luego te traigo el postre!-dice Lily abriendo la puerta y saliendo con el mayordomo

-Tiene mucho parecido con Sakura-dice Kero volando hacia la ventana y viendo la torre de Tokio-Va a pasar por todo lo que pasó por Sakura-dice mirando a la torre con seriedad y mirando a la luna llena después-¡Yue!

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que hay algunas cosas que les parecerán muy semejantes a Sakura Card Captor,pero prometo que será diferente.<strong>

**Otra cosa:mil disculpas por actualizar tan tarde y disculpenme si hay errores ortográficos o si algunas cosas no lo entienden.  
><strong>

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!  
><strong>


	4. Lily y la captura de la criatura alada

**¡Hola a todos!**

**No pensaban que volvía tan pronto,¿Verdad?**

**Bueno,dejemos la charla para otro día y comencemos con la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Estos personajes que aparecen en la historia son míos,a menos que meta a algún personaje aquí que sea inventado,por lo que no acepto a que se copien de mis personajes ni el trama de la misma.

* * *

><p>-diálogo-<p>

_-pensamientos o sueños-_

_"conjuros"_

_cambios de escena o tiempo...  
><em>

**Mis comentarios**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:Lily y la captura de la criatura alada<strong>

_-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta Lily abriendo sus ojos. Vio que se encontraba parada en un lugar muy oscuro iluminándola sólo a ella. De repente,escucha como los gritos de un pájaro-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunta mirando a su alrededor,no viendo nada. De pronto,algo blanco pasó por la vista de Lily-¿Quién eres? ¡Responde por favor!_

-¡Lily despierta!-dice Kero medio adormilado moviendo a Lily,quien se encontraba durmiendo profundamente. Kero,respiró profundamente y comienza a gritar con su voz chillona-¡Despierta Lily!

Lily,se asustó y se levanta rápidamente de la cama,mirando a Kero con voz adormilada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta bostezando

-Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela-responde Kero-Recuerda que hoy tienes clases de Educación Física con tu hermano

-No te preocupes Kero-dice Lily estirándose-Puse el reloj media hora antes. Sé que soy dormilona,por eso la alarma lo pongo más temprano para poder arreglarme-dice poniéndose los zapatos y dirigiéndose al baño

-Me hubieras dicho antes

De pronto,alguien toca la puerta,por lo que Kero se puso como un verdadero muñeco de peluche.

-Pase-dice Lily saliendo del baño

-Señorita Lily,ya llegaron las cosas que pidió y la mesa de noche también-dice el señor Yan respetuosamente

-Puede poner las cosas cerca del escritorio,señor Yan

Unas personas,pusieron las cosas cerca del escritorio y se retiraron.

-Muchas gracias,señor Yan

-Si no necesita nada más,retiro-el señor Yan se retira,cerrando la puerta cuando sale

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Kero volando hacia las cosas

-Es tu cama Kero-dice Lily acercándose a la mesa de noche y abriendo la gaveta-Aquí puedes encontrar dulces y videojuegos-dice revisando el contenido y sacando algo de allí-Toma-dice extendiendole un celular de pantalla táctil -¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Kero tomando el celular

-Es para que nos comuniquemos por si encuentro una carta Sakura-responde Lily dirigiéndose otra vez al baño-No vaya a ser como la otra vez que no respondiste mi llamada

Kero mira el celular y su nueva cama. Después mira hacia el baño y dice casi en un susurro

-Gracias Lily

En el colegio,todos los estudiantes del 1-C(salón donde están las hermanas Haruhana),con el uniforme de Educación Física,en el gimnasio del colegio. El uniforme está compuesto de una camisa blanca manga corta, con el sello del colegio en el lado izquierdo y unos pantalones de color blanco y cortos,un poco más arriba de la rodilla,con el sello también del lado izquierdo y de bordes color azul oscuro al igual que la camisa.

-¿Qué crees que mandará a hacer nuestro hermano hoy?-pregunta Mimi mirando a su hermana mayor

-No sé,espero que no mande a correr-responde Lily suspirando

-Hermana eso no es común de ti-dice Miley-Tú sabes muy bien que nosotras tres somos buenas en los deportes

-Es que no tengo ganas de correr hoy

-No te preocupes hermana-dice Mimi animándola-Como tú dices,todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero-dice Lily suspirando por segunda vez

En eso llega el profesor y les dice a sus alumnos

-¡Buenos días a todos!

-¡Buenos días profesor!-saludan todos los alumnos

-Bueno,en la clase de hoy,vamos a practicar judo

-¡Qué bien!-dice Miley saltando de alegría

Todos,menos sus hermanas,miraban a Miley con un signo de interrogación,lo que hizo que Miley se pusiera un poco roja de la pena.

-Pero... No estamos preparados-dice Sara con un poco de temor,ya que ella no es muy buena en los deportes,sobre todo en los de ataque y de defensa

-No se preocupen que no vamos a realizar movimientos difíciles-responde el profesor-Bueno,busquen sus trajes y una pareja para practicar

El profesor al decir esto,todos los chicos se acercaron a Mimi y Lily,para decirles que sean su pareja. Todas las chicas estaban celosas(excepto Miley y Sara) y se notaban rojas de la rabia,con humo saliéndoles de las orejas.

* * *

><p><em>Cinco minutos después...<em>

-¡Por favor chicos ya no peleen!-dice Mimi con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza y alejando a los chicos

-¡Ya sé con quién voy a hacer pareja!-dice Lily de repente,lo que hizo que los chicos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención-¡Voy a hacer pareja con Sara!-dice Lily señalando a Sara,lo que hizo que los chicos se decepcionaran y pusieran su vista en Mimi

-Yo... yo...-dice Mimi mirando hacia todos lados,fijándose de pronto en su hermana menor y suspirando-¡Yo me pongo con Miley!-dice acercándose a Miley

Los chicos se rindieron y comenzaron a formar grupos entre ellos. Las chicas restantes,por lo tanto,comenzaron a formar grupos también. Cuando el profesor iba a poner los colchones por donde van a practicar,los vidrios del gimnasio se rompieron de repente y un viento comenzó soplar fuertemente. Los chicos se asustaron muchísimo. Unos comenzaron a correr por todo el gimnasio,mientras que otros se escondían y los restantes comenzaron a salir corriendo. El profesor intentaban calmar a cada persona que estaba corriendo,diciendo que no se preocuparan,que pronto pasará.

-¿Qué ha pasado hermana?-pregunta Mimi con preocupación

-Es la presencia de una carta Sakura-responde Lily con seguridad

-¿Qué?-dice Miley-¿Una carta Sakura en la escuela?

-Debo sellarla cuanto antes-dice Lily saliendo del gimnasio,dirigiéndose hacia el patio. En el trayecto,Lily saca su llave y comienza a pronunciar el conjuro mágico-_"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas,muestra tu verdadera forma ante Lily,quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate"_-la llave se convierte en báculo y Lily corre rápidamente. Al llegar al patio,Lily se encuentra con la figura de un pájaro blanco enorme sobre la escuela.

-¿Qué carta será?-pregunta Mimi grabando con su cámara

-¿Qué haces aquí Mimi?-pregunta Lily viendo a su hermana

-No podía dejar la oportunidad de grabar a mi querida hermana en acción-responde Mimi con estrellitas en los ojos,con la cámara grabando en dirección de su hermana

-Eres una verdadera loca-dice Miley apareciendo al lado de Mimi

-¿No me digas que tú también vienes a verme en acción?

-Claro que no,tan sólo no quiero estar sola en el gimnasio-responde Miley sin importancia-Deberías atrapar esa carta y no estar preguntando que hacemos aquí-dice Miley señalando al pájaro

-Es verdad,mejor llamo a Kero para preguntarle que voy a hacer-dice Lily buscando su celular,pero no encontrándolo-¡Dejé el celular en el gimnasio! ¿Ustedes trajeron su teléfono?

Mimi y Miley comenzaron a revisar sus bolsillos,pero no encontrando nada.

-¡Por dios!-dice Lily con frustración-¡No puedo atraparla sin saber que tipo de carta es!

-No creo que sea una carta muy difícil de atrapar-dice Miley-El problema es cómo

atraparla. La carta está tan alta que no podemos atraparla,a menos que volemos

-Volar-dice Lily en un susurro-¡Tengo una idea!

Sus hermanas la miraban con un signo de interrogación sin saber a qué se refería. Por lo tanto,Lily saca una carta y alza su báculo para invocarla.

-Por favor carta Sakura llévame por los aires para alcanzar la criatura que está en el cielo. "Flote"-la carta se activa,dejando a la vista,la figura de un gigantesco globo rosa con alas a ambos lados. Lily salta sobre el globo y comienza a ascender donde se encuentra la criatura. El pájaro,al darse cuenta,comenzó a ascender más. Lily,viendo que el pájaro se quería alejar,saltó ágilmente al lomo de la criatura,quien se movía de un lado para otro intentando quitar a Lily encima.

Sus hermanas,quienes miraban la escena,se comenzaron a preocupar por la situación que estaba pasando su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Miley mirando fijamente hacia el cielo

-No lo sé-responde Mimi grabando con su cámara y se gira a ver a su hermana menor-Confiemos en nuestra hermana,ella sabrá enfrentar la situación-dice volviendo su vista a Lily

Mientras tanto,Lily se sujeta fuertemente al pájaro y piensa cómo sellar la carta.

_-¿Qué haré? Si no la sello cuanto antes,todos se darán cuenta,tengo que pensar en algo rápido_-piensa Lily sacando todas las cartas Sakura que tiene en su poder para encontrar la adecuada para sellarla-_Supongo que tendré que usar otra vez esta carta_-Lily agarra una de las cartas y alza su báculo para sellarla-_Carta Sakura amarra con tus ramas la criatura que está enfrente de mi. ¡Bosque!-_de la carta,comenzaron a salir unas ramas que comenzaron a enredar al pájaro,dejándolo inmóvil-_¡Regresa a la forma humilde que te pertenece! ¡Carta Sakura!_-la criatura comienza a convertirse en carta y llegando a manos de Lily-Vuelo. ¿Para qué servirá esta carta?

Lily,al estar mirando la carta,no se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del cielo,por lo que cayó momentos después.

-¡AHHHHHH!-Lily comienza a gritar cayendo desde el cielo.

Sus hermanas corrían para intentar auxiliarla. Lily,en un desespero activa la carta que acaba de sellar-_¡Vuelo!-_de la espalda de Lily,comenzaron a salir unas gigantescas alas blancas que evitaron la caída. Sus hermanas se aliviaron un poco y se acercaron a su hermana.

-De verdad nos diste un gran susto-dice Miley tocándose el pecho-La próxima vez no te distraigas mucho

-Lo siento mucho-dice Lily con pena-Si es que haya una próxima vez,evitaré ser tan despistada

-¡Qué linda eres hermana!-dice Mimi grabando-¡Pareces un ángel con esas alas!

Al escuchar esto,a las hermanas de Mimi le salen una gota estilo anime en la cabeza,mientras que Mimi graba a su hermana mayor con felicidad

-¡Qué cansada estoy!-dice Lily recostándose en su cama

-¿Qué hiciste hoy para que estuvieras tan cansada?-pregunta Kero volando hacia Lily y sentándose en la cama

Lily se sienta en la misma posición que Kero y comienza a relatarle lo sucedido en la escuela.

-¡QUÉ!-dice Kero con sumo asombro-¡ATRAPASTE UNA CARTA SAKURA HOY Y NO ME DIJISTE!

-Lo siento mucho Kero-dice Lily con un poco de pena-Es que en ese momento no tenía celular-dice esto con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-Pues deberías traerlo para todos lados-dice Kero con total seriedad-Esta vez tuviste suerte de que fuera una carta inofensiva. Si fuera una carta de ataque,estarías en grandes aprietos si yo no te ayudara a atraparla.

-La próxima vez cargaré siempre el celular. ¡Ven Kero,bajemos a cenar!-dice Lily levantándose y dirigiéndose al armario

-Pero... Están tu familia-dice Kero-No puedo bajar así

-No te preocupes-responde Lily saliendo del armario y yéndose al baño-Papá y mamá salieron en un viaje de negocios y mi hermano fue a darle clases particulares a un alumno.

-¿Y los sirvientes?-pregunta Kero yendo al baño

-Hoy es su día libre,por lo que sólo estamos Mimi,Miley,tú y yo en la casa

-¡Qué bien!-dice Kero con alegría-Ahora podré comerme el postre tranquilo

-De verdad te gustan muchos los dulces-dice Lily con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza,entrando en la bañera

_Una hora después..._

Mimi y Lily se encontraban cocinando la cena. Mientras que Miley y Kero,se encontraba jugando videojuegos en la sala.

-¡Ya está lista la comida!-dice saliendo Lily con dos platos de comida. Uno tenía pescado frito y huevos revueltos,mientras que en el otro había vegetales mixtos.

-¡Ya vengan a comer!-dice Mimi con una bandeja con cuatro cuencos de arroz y cuatro pares de palillos

-¡Ya voy!-dice Miley pausando el juego y dirigiéndose al comedor

-¡Huele delicioso!-dice Kero acercándose a los platos de comida-¿Qué vamos a tener de postre?-pregunta mirando a Lily

-Hoy vamos a comernos el pastel que hice ayer-responde con una sonrisa-Es de limón

-¡Qué rico!-dice Kero sentándose frente de su cuenco para comer

Todos se sientan en sus puestos y se disponen a comer.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-dicen los presentes y comenzando a comer

Al terminar de comer,los presentes se dirigieron a la sala y repartir el rico pastel que hizo Lily.

-¡Umm! ¡Qué rico pastel!-dice Kero comiendo del pastel con completa felicidad

-¡Está riquísimo!-dice Miley poniendo la misma expresión que Kero-Hablando de limón-dice Miley parando de comer y mirando a Lily-Hermana te hice un lindo traje que tengo en el cuarto,espérame aquí que ya te lo traigo-dice Miley dejando el plato en la mesa y corriendo a su habitación por el vestido.

* * *

><p><em>Cinco minutos después...<em>

-¡Pruébatelo hermana!-dice Miley enseñándole una caja de color rosa

-¡Vamos hermana!-dice Mimi empujando a su hermana al cuarto

-¡Por favor no me empujen así,que sé caminar sola!

Lily se soltó del agarre de sus hermanas y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto

* * *

><p><em>Unos minutos más tardes...<em>

Lily baja a la sala con un vestido color verde claro que le llega hasta la rodilla en forma de volante. Éste,no tiene mangas ni tiras,dejando la parte del hombro descubierta. De combinación,tiene unas botas de igual color que el vestido,pero sin tacones y que le llegan casi a las rodillas. En la cabeza,tiene un pequeño gancho con forma de una flor de lirio color blanco.

-Te ves preciosa hermana-dice Mimi grabando con su cámara

-El vestido quedaría precioso con unas lindas alas,pero no me dieron tiempo de hacerlas-dice Miley con frustración

-Tengo una idea-dice Mimi,haciendo que Miley le prestara atención-Como hoy nuestra hermana capturó una carta en la escuela,podemos usarla

-Es verdad-dice Miley apoyando lo que dijo su hermana

-No,no y no-dice Lily negando con la cabeza-No voy a usar esa carta para eso

Mimi y Miley,miraron a su hermana con unos ojitos tristes,parecidos a los de un cachorrito abandonado.

-Otra vez ese truco no-dice Lily,pero sus hermanas no parecían rendirse por lo que Lily tuvo que ceder-Está bien,pero sólo por esta vez-dice sacando la llave que tiene colgada en su cuello y pronuncia el conjuro que liberará la llave. Mientras tanto,sus hermanas chocaron las palmas de felicidad

-_"Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas,muestra tu verdadera forma ante Lily,quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate!"_-la llave se libera y Lily saca la carta para activarla- _¡Vuelo! _

La carta vuelo se activa y de la espalda de Lily comenzaron a salir unas alas blancas. Mimi comenzó a grabar a su hermana,diciéndole que pusiera distintas poses,mientras que Kero y Miley se quedaban sentados comiéndose el resto del pastel...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno,tengo que dejar la historia hasta aquí,espero que les haya agradado este nuevo capi.<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en esta historia.**

**Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos o si hay algunas partes que no entienden.**

**Otra cosa:como en toda historia debe de haber un personaje masculino y como yo no me quiero inventar uno,pienso meter a Shun Kazami de Bakugan en mi historia. Si tienen una mejor opción,me la pueden mandar,la voy a tomar en consideración.**

**Ojo:yo no voy a poner esta historia en un crossover,aunque si tengo pensado hacerlo pero con un trama diferente.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! ¡Cuídense mucho!**


	5. Lily y una prueba de valor

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Volví después de tanto tiempo.**

**Discúlpenme si no he actualizado por tanto tiempo,pero la imaginación de repente se fue volando y no la encuentro por ninguna parte.**

**Gracias a todos por apoyarme,dándome fuerzas para continuar con la historia.**

**Prometo actualizar más seguido,si no se me presenta algún inconveniente.**

**Basta de charlas y comencemos con la historia. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen,tan solo los uso para hacer esta historia. Estos personajes les pertenecen a las maravillosas y talentosísimas CLAMP.

* * *

><p>-diálogo-<p>

_"pensamientos"-_

_-"conjuros"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Lil<strong>**y y su prueba del valor**

_**-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunta Lily al ver que se encontraba en una gran mansión deteriorada-¿Qué lugar es éste?**_

_**De repente, todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella iba desapareciendo poco a sillas, los cuadros, las ventanas y al final iba desapareciendo la mansión, dejando a Lily en la oscuridad.**_

_**-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta Lily mirando nerviosa su alrededor y nota que el suelo se abre a sus pies...**_

* * *

><p>Lily despierta sobresaltada, dejando caer un perro de peluche de su cama. Todavía era de noche y los rayos de la Luna asomaban por la gran ventana del cuarto.<p>

-Tan sólo fue un mal sueño-dice Lily jadeando y se frota el pecho, intentando calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Kero saliendo de su casa de juguete y se frota sus ojitos

-No ha pasado nada Kero-responde Lily- Tan solo tuve una pesadilla

-Bueno, vuelve a dormir-dice Kero bostezando-¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches Kero!

Mientras Kero entra a su casa, Lily se acuesta y sigue pensando en el sueño que tuvo anteriormente. Poco después, queda profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al día siguiente...<em>**

Era una linda mañana en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda. Tres chicas paseaban por la ciudad sin encontrar algo divertido que hacer.

-¡Qué aburrido!-se queja Miley-¡Me estoy aburriendo en este fin de semana!

-Ya no te quejes-replica Mimi

-A lo mejor encontramos algo que hacer mañana-dice Lily con una sonrisa

-Pero me estoy aburriendo-sigue quejándose Miley

-¿Qué tal si vamos al parque por un helado?-pregunta Lily a sus hermanas

-A mí me parece bien-responde Mimi-¿Vas a venir Miley?

-Vamos pues-suspira Miley-Igual no hay nada que hacer

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el parque...<strong>_

-¡Qué raro que el señor de los helados no esté aquí!-dice Lily mirando su alrededor

-Quizá se haya enfermado-dice Mimi

-Mejor volvamos a casa a echarnos una siesta como Kero-dice Miley

Las otras dos asienten y se disponían a salir del parque,cuando una conversación les atrajo la atención.

-Dan,¿has oído acerca de la casa embrujada cerca de aquí?-pregunta un chico de cabello rubio

-No responde Sky-responde un chico de cabello castaño-¿Qué tiene de especial esa casa?

-Pues,algunos dicen que en esa casa vive un fantasma que desaparece a todos los que se atreven a entrar en ella

Al escuchar esto,Miley se alegra de que haya algo emocionante por lo que se acerca a los chicos y pregunta:-Disculpa,¿de verdad esa casa es tan espeluznante como lo dices?

-Pues claro-responde Dan-Un amigo mío fue ayer y no ha regresado aún

-Hermanas,¿qué tal si le echamos un vistazo a esa casa?-pregunta Miley a sus hermanas con un brillo en sus ojos

-Me parece bien,igual no hay nada que hacer-reponer Mimi

-Yo no quiero ir-responde Lily con miedo en la voz-No me gusta la parte de los fantasmas

-No se preocupen chicas-dice Dan-Iremos con ustedes,¿verdad Sky?

-Pues claro-responde Sky-Sería un placer acompañar a chicas tan bonitas

-Vamos pues-dice Miley arrastrando junto a Mimi, a una Lily con ojos llorosos

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la entrada de la casa mencionada anteriormente...<strong>_

Los chicos estaban en la entrada de una casa de dos pisos,con las rejas abiertas. La fachada estaba muy vieja y comenzaba a resquebrajarse. La puerta de la entrada se había derrumbado y las ventanas estaban rotas,con algunos vidrios esparcidos por el césped amarillento,notándose que no había sido cuidado. Los árboles del patio no tenían hojas,con algunos cuervos en las ramas que no paraban de gritar.

-No me parece espeluznante-dice Mimi grabando el lugar con su cámara de video

-¿Están seguros de que es ésta la casa que mencionaron antes?-pregunta Miley a los dos chicos

-Pues claro,es la casa donde desapareció mi amigo ayer-responde Dan-¿Verdad Sky?

-Pues claro Dan-responde Sky

-Si se atreven a mentirme les voy a dar una seria paliza-dice Miley frotándose los nudillos

Los chicos le tuvieron un poco de miedo por lo que inventaron una excusa para salir,diciendo que los esperaban en casa y se fueron corriendo.

-¿Tienes que asustar a todos los chicos que conocemos?-pregunta Mimi a Miley, dejando de grabar un momento-Así nunca conseguirás un novio

-¡Bah! Si se asustan con esto,yo no los quiero-responde Miley sin importancia-Vamos a explorar la casa

-Yo no voy a entrar-dice Lily negando con la cabeza

Mimi y Miley cruzaron miradas,y se llevan arrastrando a su hermana mayor al interior de la casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el interior de la casa...<strong>_

-Lo que tiene esta casa es puro polvo-dice Miley mirando los alrededores,viendo un ratón entre los estantes-Y ratones

-Bueno, esta casa es buena para la filmación de una película, ¿no lo creen?-pregunta Mimi grabando la casa

-Mejor volvamos a casa-dice Lily con miedo-Este lugar me da escalofríos

-No temas hermana,estamos aquí para cuidarte-dice Miley con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tal si vamos al segundo piso?-pregunta Mimi

-Vamos a ver si encontramos al fantasma-responde Miley con alegría

La cara de Lily se puso pálida, pero tuvo que seguir a sus hermanas para no quedarse sola. Cuando subían por las escaleras,que no paraban de rechinar,Lily pudo percibir una presencia conocida,pero con el miedo no supo de qué se trataba. Las chicas visitaron la mayoría de las habitaciones, sin encontrar nada interesante. Sólo les faltaba visitar la habitación que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

-Hermana,¿qué tal si te quedas sola por un momento,mientras Miley y yo vemos esa habitación?-pregunta Mimi a Lily

-Yo... Sola... Por aquí?-pregunta Lily

-No te preocupes,volvemos pronto-dice Miley con una sonrisa

-Está bien pero no tarden-dice Lily

Las otras dos entraron en la habitación. Al cabo de un rato,Lily escuchó un ruido provenido de la habitación que momentos antes habían entrado antes. Se asustó un poco y decidió explorar la habitación. Al abrir la puerta,no encontró a nadie ahí.

-¿Mimi? ¿Miley? Salgan por favor,no me asusten así-dice Lily dando unos pasos dentro,pero su pie choca con algo. Baja la mirada y recoge del suelo una cámara de video,que reconoce como la de su hermana-La cámara de Mimi,ella nunca dejaría su cámara aquí-murmura para sí misma- ¿_Les habrá pasado algo malo? ¿Qué es esta presencia? Se parece a la de las cartas Sakura,no será que...-_piensa Lily y saca la llave que lleva colgada en su cuello y pronuncia el conjuro-_"Llave que guardas el poder de la estrella. Muestra tu verdadera forma a Lily,quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!"_

La pequeña llave se transforma en el báculo que Lily usa para conjurar y sellar las cartas Sakura. Toma su báculo y se dirige hacia el armario de la habitación,donde la presencia se hace más fuerte. Abre el armario y sale un viento que se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Ésta se materializa y muestra la figura de una mujer con traje de arlequín.

-_"Regresa a la forma humilde a la que perteneces. ¡Carta Sakura!"_-una vez dicho el conjuro,la mujer se transforma en carta y llega a las manos de Lily y lee su nombre- _Borrar_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Momentos después...<strong>_

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Mimi con varios signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza

-Es verdad,¿qué hacíamos en ésa casa?-pregunta Miley igual de confusa que Mimi

-La verdad no sé-responde Lily-Mejor preguntémosle a Kero cuando lleguemos a casa

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la mansión Haruhana...<strong>_

-Esos son los poderes de la carta_ Borrar-_dice Kero

-¿Quieres decir que le borró la memoria a las dos?-pregunta Lily

-Bueno, eso le pasa a las personas sin poderes mágicos-responde Kero-Pero, esta carta puede borrar las cosas temporalmente o por tiempo permanente

-Al menos esta carta ya no causará más problemas-dice Lily mirando la carta que tiene en su mano

-Espero que no vaya a suceder lo mismo que la otra vez

-¿De qué hablas Kero? ¿Qué sucedió la otra vez?-pregunta Lily confundida al guardián

-Nada-responde Kero un poco nervioso-No ha pasado nada importante

Lily no le presta atención y se queda contemplando la carta que había capturado.

-Espero que pueda capturarlas todas algún día-dice Lily y guarda la carta-Y prometo que lo haré

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, la historia acaba aquí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo para ustedes.<strong>

**¡Gracias por su apoyo y de verdad espero que me sigan apoyando! **

**No duden en hacer sus críticas y comentarios, y si hay algo en lo que debo corregir o errores ortográficas, háganmelo saber.**

**De ahora en adelante, pondré una pequeña adivinanza para que sepan cuál será la próxima carta que va a atrapar Lily.**

_**Verdad no es,mentira tampoco, **_

_**tan sólo es lo que tú quieres ver.**_

_**Puedes creer lo que tus ojos ven,**_

_**pero en su hechizo vas a caer.**_

**¿Saben cuál carta es? Si lo saben, escriban un review y háganmelo saber.**


	6. Lily y la casa embrujada

**¡Hola a todos!**

**De verdad siento mucho ausentarme por tanto tiempo, pero con el cole y los exámenes no me dejaban ni respirar.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y de verdad espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen,tan solo los uso para hacer esta historia. Estos personajes les pertenecen a las maravillosas y talentosísimas CLAMP.

-diálogo-

_"pensamientos"-_

-_"conjuros"-_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Lily y la casa embrujada<strong>

-Kero,despierta ya-dice Lily zarandeando a Kero,que se encontraba dormido profundamente

-¡Pastel,galletas,chocolates! ¡Dulces, dulces, quiero muchos dulces! -decía el muñeco con agua en la boca

-¡Despierta ya Kero!-decía Lily sin que el muñeco le prestara la mínima atención y comenzando a rendirse hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea-¡Una carta Sakura anda por aquí,despierta ya Kero!

Al decir esto,Kero despierta rápidamente y vuela por toda la habitación en busca de la presencia de la mencionada carta.

-¿Dónde está la carta?- pregunta Kero mirando a Lily fijamente con una cara de seriedad

-No hay ninguna carta Sakura aquí-responde Lily- Tan sólo dije eso para que despertaras.

-Y yo que pensé que podría encontrar rápidamente a mi ama si recuperamos todas las cartas-dice Kero con tristeza y se sienta en la cama

-Vamos Kero que encontraremos rápidamente a tu ama-dice Lily para levantarlo el ánimo- Bajemos a desayunar o si no se van a comer todos los hotcakes

-¿Dijiste hotcakes?-pregunta Kero alegre y con un brillo en los ojos

_"Sí que se anima rápidamente al escuchar que vamos a comer"-_piensa Lily con una gota en la cabeza y asiente lentamente

-¡Sí,hotcakes!-dice Kero volando con ánimo hacia el comedor

* * *

><p>Al llegar al comedor, se encontraron con Mimi y Miley que estaban discutiendo otra vez.<p>

-Acordamos que íbamos a ir a la rueda de la fortuna primero- dice Mimi mirando a Miley con rabia

-Dijimos que íbamos a ir a la montaña rusa primero- dice Miley mirando a Mimi con rabia

-Yo tengo la razón

-No yo la tengo

Las chicas comienzan con una batalla de miradas hasta que notan a su hermana mayor y ambas se acercan a ella.

-Hermana, ¿verdad que dijimos que íbamos a subir a la montaña rusa?- pregunta Miley agarrando la mano derecha de Lily

-No, ¿verdad que dijimos que íbamos a subir a la rueda de la fortuna?- pregunta Mimi agarrando a Lily de la otra mano

-Este... ¿Por qué no terminamos de desayunar primero y luego lo resolvemos?

-Disculpe, ¿me pueden decir de qué están hablando?- pregunta Kero rascándose la cabecita

-Para decir esto tenemos que comenzar con la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana- responde Lily comenzando a recordar lo que ha sucedido esta mañana

**Flashback**

_**En el comedor...**_

Las tres chicas habían terminado de cambiarse y se dirigían al comedor. Al llegar ahí,se sientan en sus respectivos puestos dándole los buenos días a sus padres y a su hermano mayor.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- dicen las chicas

-¡Buenos días hijas!- dicen los padres

-¡Buenos días monstruos!- dice el hermano bebiéndose una taza de café

-¿A quién le dices monstruo?- pregunta Miley con rabia

-A ustedes tres o acaso hay más monstruos por aquí- responde el hermano sin importancia

-No soy ningún monstruo. La única monstruo es Miley- dice Mimi señalando a su hermana pequeña- Yo soy una chica con muy buenos modales

- Te voy a matar Mimi y a ti también-dice Miley súper enojada y dispuesta a lanzarle una rebanada de pan a su hermana y a su hermano mayor

-Miley, cuida tus modales- dice la señora Haruhana dejando su taza de té en la mesa- Deberías aprender un poco de tus hermanas

-Sí, mamá- responde frustrada al no poder llevar a cabo su venganza y hace un puchero

-Bueno chicas ,tenemos que decirles algo muy importante- responde el señor Haruhana doblando el periódico que estaba leyendo y poniéndolo en la mesa

Las chicas se callan por un momento para escuchar lo que iba a decir su papá.

-Hoy, mamá y yo iremos a un viaje de negocios, y necesitamos que ustedes nos hagan un favor muy importante- dice el papá con seriedad

-¿Qué favor quieres que te hagamos papá?- pregunta Lily con preocupación

El Sr. Haruhana saca algo del bolsillo y se lo muestra a las chicas.

-Necesito que vayan al nuevo parque de atracciones que nuestra compañía ha construido- dice mostrando los tres boletos

Las tres chicas miran a su padre con una gota detrás de la cabeza hasta que Lily abre la boca para hablar.

-¿Ésa es la cosa importante que quieres que hagamos, papá?

-Claro chicas. Ustedes serán las primeras clientes del nuevo parque- responde el padre sonriendo

-Pero, ¿ no habrá ningún problema con eso?- pregunta Mimi preocupada

-Claro que no hija mía- responde su mamá con una sonrisa- Tan solo disfruten y no se preocupen por eso

-¿Y por qué hermano no viene con nosotras?- pregunta Miley señalando a su hermano mayor

El hermano al saber que hablaban de él,deja su taza de café para responder: -Primero tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer y segundo... -dice mirando a las chicas- ¿Quién querría salir con unas monstruos como ustedes?

Miley quiso abalanzarse a su hermano y darle llevar a cabo su venganza, pero sus hermanas Mimi y Lily, la agarraron por los brazos, evitando que hiciera semejante tontería.

-Bueno, si no quieren ir al parque, daré los boletos a otra persona- dice el padre comenzando a guardar los boletos

-Si los queremos- dicen las tres chicas al unísono

-Bueno, tomen los boletos y diviértanse mucho- dice el padre con una sonrisa y entregando los boletos a las chicas

**Fin flashback**

-Y eso fue todo los que sucedió- dice Lily- Nuestros padres y hermano salieron hace rato

-Ya veo. ¿Y por qué están peleando?- pregunta Kero señalando a Mimi y Miley

-Dijimos que íbamos a subir a la montaña rusa primero y ella dice que es en la rueda de la fortuna- dice Miley señalando a su hermana menor

-No, no es verdad, es al revés- interrumpe Mimi- primero a la rueda de la fortuna y después a la montaña rusa, pero ella lo está diciendo todo al revés.

Y así siguen discutiendo las dos, hasta que a Lily se le ocurre una idea.

-¿Por qué no vamos al parque primero y después decidimos a qué atracción vamos?- pregunta Lily a sus hermanas

Las otras dos se miran entre sí y asienten.

-Está bien, con tal de no perder el tiempo- responde Mimi

-Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo- dice Miley

Las chicas terminan de desayunar y se dirigen a sus cuartos respectivos a arreglarse, mientras que Kero se come los hotcakes que quedan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el parque de atracciones...<strong>_

-Woow- dice Kero mirando un mapa gigante en la entrada del parque

-Creo que papá exageró un poco- dice Lily con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

El mapa mostraba todas las atracciones que poseía: carritos chocones, montaña rusa, el carrusel, en fin todas las atracciones que uno se pueda imaginar, incluyendo zonas y puestos de comida de todo tipo.

-Tienes razón, papá sí exageró un poco, hasta hay una zona donde hacer festivales- dice Mimi señalando una parte del mapa

-Y también hay una zona para jugar videojuegos- dice Miley señalando otra parte del mapa- Y aquí hay una pista de hielo y un puesto que vende sushi- dice señalando otra parte

-Tu papá sí que es un rico empresario- dice Kero mirando el mapa

-Sí, pero a veces exagera un poco con las cosas- responde Lily suspirando- Nadie sabe qué ideas locas se le ocurren a papá

-Bueno, bueno, ¿a cuál atracción vamos primero?- pregunta Miley- No creo que nos alcance el día para ir a todas las atracciones

-No sé- responde Lily encogiendo los hombros- Pero debemos entrar primero, así que a entrar

-Pero, no podemos dejar que Kero entre así con nosotras- dice Mimi señalando a Kero

Las chicas miran a Kero, que estaba volando al lado de Lily. Al final, Lily lo tuvo en brazos como un muñeco de peluche normal. Al llegar a la taquilla, la persona que se encontraba ahí, recibió los boletos y les dijo a las chicas con una sonrisa.

-Que disfruten de su estancia en el parque señoritas

-Pero, ¿de verdad no hay nadie más en el parque excepto nosotras?- pregunta Mimi al notar el silencio que hay en el parque

-No- responde el señor- Como el parque acaba de terminar de construirse, el señor Haruhana quiso que los primeros clientes en disfrutarlo fueran las señoritas. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida- el señor les entrega a cada una, una tarjeta de color negro con el logo del parque- Con esta tarjeta pueden disfrutar de cualquier atracción del parque. También la pueden usar en la tienda de recuerdos y la zona de restaurantes. Tomen un carrito que está en el lado izquierdo después de pasar la taquilla.

-¿Para qué tomamos el carrito?- pregunta Miley tomando la tarjeta junto a sus hermanas

-Es para guardar los premios que obtienen, así se les hará más fácil llevárselos. Bueno, disfruten de su estancia.

Las chicas se van y se llevan un carrito cada una.

-¿A cuál atracción vamos primero?- pregunta Mimi empujando su carrito

-No lo sé- responde Lily poniendo a Kero en el carrito y empujándolo- Estoy indecisa. Todas las atracciones me llaman la atención

-¿Y si cada una va al lugar que quiere?- plantea Miley- Igual no hay gente por el parque además de nosotras y de los empleados, por lo que podemos ir a cualquier atracción sin esperar

-Es una buena idea- dice Mimi- ¿Qué piensas hermana?

-Está bien, pero recuerden llamarme cuando terminen de jugar- responde Lily suspirando

Las otras dos chicas sonríen, se despiden de su hermana mayor y se van corriendo a la atracción que quieren ir.

-Bien Kero, veamos qué podemos hacer aquí- dice Lily empujando el carrito

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rato después...<strong>_

El carrito de Lily estaba lleno de animales de peluche distintos: un oso, un león, una jirafa, una vaca, etc., y cojines de colores distintos y formas distintas: un corazón, una estrella, un cilindro,etc. También estaban distintos tipos de dulces, como cajas de galletas, caramelos, etc.

-Sí que eres buena- dice Kero sentado sobre un oso de peluche y comiendo una caja de galleticas- Ganaste tantos premios en los juegos

-No me halagues tanto Kero- responde Lily sonrojada- Tan sólo fue cuestión de suerte

-Fuiste sorprendente-dice Kero con la boca llena

-Tan solo fue cuestión de práctica

-¿Y por qué no quisiste el premio del tiro al arco?- pregunta Kero abriendo una caja de chocolate

-No me gusta esa serpiente, prefiero cambiar eso por los dulces que te estás comiendo

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Cuando era pequeña, mi hermano le gustaba asustarme con historias de fantasmas y de monstruos, lo que ya me asustaba mucho. Hasta que un día no me contó más historias, lo que me pareció un poco extraño, hasta que lo encontré viendo documentales de animales de salvajes

-¿Eso no es bueno?

-Para nada. Siempre veía documentales de los animales más espantosos: serpientes,arañas, gusanos... Y lo peor de todo fue que después de eso, cada vez que cumplía años me regalaba una réplica diferente de cada animal que aparecía en el documental.

-¿Y dónde los pusiste?

-No quise botarlos, por eso los guardé en una caja y lo escondí en el armario. Olvidémonos de eso y vamos a la tienda de recuerdos,a ver si encontramos algo para ti Kero.

A Kero se le iluminaron los ojos y Lily siguió empujando el carrito en dirección a la tienda de recuerdos, cuando sintieron una presencia alrededor de ellos.

-Lily, ¿lo presientes?- pregunta Kero volando al lado de Lily

-Es la presencia de una carta Sakura- responde Lily parando el carrito

-Viene de esa dirección- dice Kero señalando hacia la derecha- Vamos

-Sí- dice Lily corriendo con el carrito

Al llegar al lugar en donde se sentía la presencia la carta Sakura, Lily palidece en el acto. Se encontraban en la entrada de "La Casa del Terror"

-Aquí no por favor- dice Lily con la cara aún pálida

-Una cardcaptor no debe tener miedo- dice Kero tirando de la blusa de Lily- Vamos que tenemos una carta que capturar

-No por favor- dice Lily agarrándose del carrito

-Vamos que debes cumplir tu deber como cardcaptor

-Está bien- se rinde Lily y saca la llave que tiene colgada del cuello- _"Llave que guardas el poder de la estrella,muestra tu verdadera forma ante Lily quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!"_- la llave se transforma en un báculo color rosa, teniendo en la punta una estrella dentro de un marco circular y a ambos de ésta dos pequeñas alas de color blanco

Los dos se dirigen a la entrada de la atracción. Una voz gruesa y macabra comienza a decir a través de los altavoces: -_Bienvenidos a la Casa del Terror. Por favor, disfrute del recorrido y arrepiéntase de haber entrado _

-Esto no aterra para nada- dice Kero

-Es porque no has visto todavía los efectos especiales- dice Lily con un poco de temor- Si lo ves será peor

A lo largo del camino, Lily no paraba de gritar cuando veía algún monstruo y fantasma que pasaba a su lado. Cuando casi llegan al final de la atracción, Lily escucha algo provenir de adelante.

-La presencia se hace más fuerte aquí Kero- dice Lily mirando hacia todos los lados- Pero no veo a la carta, ¿la ves tú Kero?

Los dos se ponen a mirar a su alrededor, notando que había un silencio anormal. De repente, Lily escucha unas pisadas que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-¿Escuchaste eso Kero?

-Yo no escucho nada. ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

-No lo sé, pero viene de adelante- responde Lily señalando hacia delante- Y no me gusta cómo sonó eso

La cardcaptor y el guardián se dirigen hacia delante. Lo que Lily vio no le causó gracia, en cambio lo que Kero ha visto le causó una enorme felicidad.

-A-a... ¡UNA ARAÑA GIGANTE!- grita Lily cuando ve a una enorme araña negra de unos dos metros de altura que se acercaba a ellos lentamente

-Pastel de chocolate- dice Kero babeando y volando hacia el pastel que ha visto

-¿Un pastel?- pregunta Lily con miedo- No bromees Kero, es una araña gigante

Kero no le paraba. Seguía acercándose al pastel. Lily se calma y nota que la presencia de la criatura que tenía enfrente de ella era la de una carta Sakura.

_"¿Qué carta es? Kero ve un pastel y yo veo una araña gigante"_- piensa Lily mirando fijamente a la carta en forma de araña y analizando mentalmente, hasta que se le ocurrió algo- Entonces esta carta es..._ Ilusión_

La araña que veía Lily, comenzaba a cambiar, mostrando una masa irregular en el aire, con figuras parecidas a las que se ven en un caleidoscopio. Lily alza el báculo y grita el conjuro para sellar la carta

_-"Regresa a la forma humilde a la que perteneces. ¡Carta Sakura!"_

La masa se transforma en carta y vuela a manos de Lily.

-¡Uf! Una carta más que atrapé - dice Lily mirando la carta

-¡Bien hecho cardcaptor!- dice Kero volando hacia Lily

-Mejor salgamos de aquí, ya no quiero seguir viendo zombies y fantasmas aquí- dice Lily corriendo hacia la salida, con Kero pisándole los talones

Una vez fuera, Lily se lleva su carrito y se dirigen a donde querían ir: la tienda de recuerdos

En la tienda de recuerdos, muchas cosas llamaron la atención de Lily y Kero, por lo que Lily se llevó casi todos los artículos que habían en la tienda. Una vez terminadas las compras, se dirigieron a la zona de restaurantes, en donde Lily pidió dos hamburguesas con papas y un vaso de té de limón para sí misma y un vaso de coca-cola para Kero. El chico que la atendía le pareció raro que Lily pidiera tantas cosas para comer, por lo que Lily tuvo que mentir, diciendo que tenía mucha hambre, aunque el chico no se creyó totalmente la mentira lo dejó así. Después de retirar la comida, buscaron un lugar apartado en donde comer.

-Por poco no me cree-dice Lily sentándose en la silla

-¡Qué bien!-dice Kero alegre empezando a comerse la hamburguesa en la mesa

-¿Dónde están las otras dos que no me han llamado todavía?-pregunta Lily dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa

En ese instante las hermanas de Lily vienen con sus carritos llenos de premios y con una bandeja de comida encima de los premios.

-¡Ya volvimos hermana!- dice Mimi sentándose en una silla que está a la derecha de Lily y pone su bandeja de sushi en la mesa

-¡Qué cansancio!- dice Miley sentándose también en una silla que está en el lado izquierdo de Lily

-¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?- preguntó Lily con la boca llena

-Bueno, yo tenía hambre y vine hacia aquí, encontrándome con Miley en el camino- responde Mimi metiendo una pieza de sushi en la boca

-Y después el chico que vendía hamburguesas nos dijo que estabas aquí- completa Miley sacando su pizza del carrito- ¿Qué hiciste con Kero todo este tiempo?

-Volvimos a atrapar una carta Sakura- responde Kero comiéndose las papas

-¿QUÉ?- gritan Mimi y Miley al unísono mirando a Kero

-¡Y no nos llamaron!- dice Miley mirando a su hermana mayor

-No teníamos tiempo- dice Lily- La carta se iba a ir si las esperábamos

-Y otra vez no pude grabar las hazañas de mi hermana- dice Mimi frustrada

-Ni tampoco se ha podido probar mis diseños- dice Miley con la misma frustración- Aunque no los tenga aquí

-Tranquilo chicas que todavía tenemos oportunidad- dice Lily calmando a sus hermanas- ¿Verdad Kero?- pregunta al guardián que estaba tomándose su refresco

-Es verdad- responde Kero- Todavía no termina la misión, son más de cincuenta cartas que tienes que sellar

Los ojos de Mimi y Miley brillan de alegría, en cambio Lily puso una cara de asombro.

-No me dijiste que eran tantas cartas- dice Lily

-Nunca me lo habías preguntado- dice Kero encogiéndose de hombres

-Si hubiera sabido que eran tantas cartas, no habría aceptado la misión

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora debes cumplir tu deber de cardcaptor y sellar todas las cartas Sakura, antes de que ocurra una catástrofe terrible

-¿Qué ocurrirá si mi hermana si mi hermana no captura todas las cartas? -pregunta Miley con una rebanada de pizza en la mano

-¿No me digas que se va a acabar el mundo?- pregunta Mimi

-Algo peor que eso- responde Kero con seriedad- Algo muy cruel

Todos se quedan callados. Pero el ánimo de Miley alivia el ambiente tenso que había.

-¡Para qué preocuparse si mi hermana puede hacer lo que se le propone!

-Es verdad- dice Mimi- Nuestra hermana puede hacer cualquier cosa

-Es verdad- dice Lily con una sonrisa- Pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien

_"Eso lo decía Sakura siempre"- _piensa Kero con nostalgia- _"¿Cuándo la volveré a ver? _

-¡Ánimo Kero!- dice Miley- No hay de qué preocuparse si la cardcaptor está aquí

-Tengo que comprar una nueva cámara para poder grabar tus hazañas- dice Mimi con un brillo en los ojos

-Y con mis trajes, nuestra hermana se verá fascinante- dice Miley con el mismo brillo

-¿Acaso no pueden dejar eso?- pregunta Lily con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-No podemos porque eres nuestra modelo preferida- responde Mimi

-Esta es la segunda vez que concuerdo con ella- dice Miley

-Bueno comamos que la comida se va a enfriar- dice Lily

Cuando se disponían a comer, Mimi y Miley notaron que alguien se había comido parte del sushi y de la pizza. Al mirar hacia delante, ven a un peluche amarillo con la barriguita muy llena.

-¡Te comiste mi pizza!- dice Miley con mucho enojo

-¡También mi sushi!- dice Mimi igual o más enojada que Miley

Kero, al ver que estaba en problemas, se disponía a volar, pero con la barriga llena no podía, dándole oportunidad a Miley a cogerlo.

-¿Cómo vamos a castigarlo Miley?- pregunta Mimi

-¿Y si hacemos esto?- pregunta Miley y se acerca al oído de Mimi, susurrándole algo

Mimi asiente y las dos miran macabramente a Kero, quien se asusta por lo que le iban a hacer las hermanas.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la casa, las tres chicas se reúnen en el cuarto de Lily.<p>

-No le hagan eso a Kero- suplica Lily a sus hermanas

-Esto es lo que le pasa por comerse mi pizza- dice Miley enojada cosiendo un pequeño vestido

-Y mi sushi- dice Mimi enojada revisando la cámara de video- ¿Vas a salir sí o no Kero?- pregunta en dirección al baño

-Si no sales por las buenas te saco por las malas- dice Miley abriendo la puerta del baño

Del baño, sale un peluche amarillo volador, con un vestido color azul celeste y una peluca sobre la cabeza

-Esto es ridículo- dice Kero enojado- No voy a posar vestido así

-Lo harás ese es tu castigo por comerte mi pizza- dice Miley macabramente- ¿Ya tienes lista la cámara?- pregunta mirando a Mimi

-Listo- responde Mimi- Vamos Kero,sonríe

El guardián sonríe de mala gana ante la cámara, mientras que Lily las ignora, leyendo un libro hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Discúlpenme si hay errores ortográficos o gramaticales, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que pasaron a dejarme un review y a todos los que me apoyan para continuar la historia.**

**Una última cosa: Después de finalizar cada capítulo, pondré un pequeño acertijo para que sepan cuál carta aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Para todas las personas les parecerá fácil así que no habrá problema en resolverlo:**

_**Poderosa es y peligrosa también.**_

_**Una carta muy útil y este elemento en cualquier lado lo ves.**_

_**¿Qué carta será esta vez?**_

**¿Ahora adivinen cuál carta es?**

**En caso de que no lo puedan adivinar aquí les va una pista: _En la mitología griega, un titán le dio este elemento a los humanos por lo que fue castigado por los dioses. El castigo consistía en que es encadenado en una roca y todos los días un cuervo se comía su hígado (órgano que se regenera) . _**

**Espero sus respuestas pronto.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


End file.
